Dinner's Ready, Honey
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Could Sam and Diane have gotten that life they thought they would have? Getting back together for good.
1. Diane Chambers

Dinner's Ready, Honey

Part 1  
Diane Chambers, Bred and Educated to Walk With Kings

**Whenever I watch A House is Not a Home, I can't help but wonder what Sam and Diane's lives would have been had they actually gotten married and lived in that house. They were so close, and whenever I see that episode, I feel like we're seeing a different Sam and Diane, a Sam and Diane who could actually make their relationship work. I don't know, just a feeling I always get from that episode. So I thought I'd write something about what their lives would have been like. Of course I'm not going to cover _everything_, but just some parts here and there. I thought it would be something different than the usual Diane comes back with a child of Sam's years later fics that I read (and am tempted to write) a lot. :) I'm starting out with this, which is pretty much Diane's POV on their whole relationship, the next part will be Sam's POV, then the stories will start. I may or may not make it work with the ending of I Do, Adieu,-- I'm not sure yet. I may forget that completely, or I may work with it. So anyway, hopefully this isn't too bad and you enjoy! :) BTW, if you've never seen A House is Not a Home, the title comes from that episode.**

Also, fair warning: I think I get them out of character a lot because of my desire to have them happy, LOL. So, you have to either be 1) a big Sam and Diane fan or 2) Willing to accept that after time they become more normal and happy lol, to enjoy this, I think.

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters are not mine.

I still remember the day I walked into that bar. I had never been there before, and I had hoped it would be a quick visit. I wasn't particularly looking forward to spending time there, anyhow. I just wanted to get to Barbados with Sumner before something happened to screw up our wedding plans. Of course, something did happen, and I was left abandoned in a bar. It turned out to be a blessing-- life with Sumner would have been a mistake, but I never would have imagined all the time I would end up spending in that bar.

I remember the first time I met _him_. The phone behind the bar was ringing, and Sam was in his office. I answered the phone and he walked out of his office, telling me to tell the caller he wasn't there. Immediately I disliked him, for making me lie for him, for lying to the caller, and for his attitude at that moment. That feeling of dislike disappeared soon enough, but I kept up the front that it still existed for whatever reason. He was so much unlike me that perhaps I felt that I couldn't possibly find any reason to like him, any reason to be friends with him.

So of course I wasn't counting on the whole falling in love with him deal.

Still to this day, I'm not sure where that came from. After months of working at Cheers, I began to realize that Sam wasn't the guy I had originally thought he was. Though he tried to hide it at all costs, it was apparent to me that he was actually a caring, sweet, softhearted person on the inside. The fact that he gave me, an inexperienced stranger, a job right off the street, no application, resume, or anything, had to say something. Suddenly he was there when no one else was. The atmosphere of that bar was not one of caring and compassion a lot of the time. And despite his tough, jock, womanizing facade, he was always the one who would make sure I was okay when I was upset, and talk to me and calm me down.

I finally let down my guard when I admitted my feelings for Sam to myself. Getting him to let down his guard was a little more tricky, but it happened. And thus began our relationship. I never dreamt that it would become so hard, so tumultuous. It started out wonderfully and slowly snowballed into a mess, culminating in our break up. After we broke up, I swore that whole period of my life was over. It had been a mistake to let my guard down and fall for Sam-- what had I been thinking! I hadn't intended to go back to Cheers, or Sam, ever again. I started dating Frasier then, someone who was much more for me. It took me a long, long time to realize that I didn't love Frasier, that I didn't even really feel much for him at all, because I was channeling all the feelings I had for Sam into my relationship with Frasier.

However, when I heard Sam had started drinking again, I was forced to return. The minute I heard those words my heart broke for him. He had done so well up until that point, he had been sober for about five years. I had always admired that part of Sam, and I felt tremendously guilty when I realized I was probably the cause of his return to the bottle. Once again, I saw the softhearted Sam, the one who was so broken up over the end of our relationship and went back to drinking. He had stayed away from all alcohol for so long, even when he wanted to go back so badly, and I was the one that finally drove him back to drinking.

Although I returned to Cheers, I still had myself tricked into believing I felt nothing for Sam and was in love with Frasier. After what had happened last time, I wasn't about to let my guard down again and be sucked in. Sam and I agreed constantly that whatever had been between us was long gone. But if he was repressing his feelings as much as I was, that was code for the feelings are still going strong.' Our breakup had come suddenly, and I don't think I ever got over' it. It was a small fight, a common occurrence in the Sam and Diane relationship, that escalated quickly, we both got heated, and before I knew it I was threatening to walk out on Sam and never return. Even then I knew that was a mistake-- Sam being the stubborn man he is would never try to stop me. But the words came from my mouth without me realizing it, and I knew I couldn't take them back, because though I hate to admit it, I'm just as stubborn. Even after I made myself walk out the door I almost stopped and went back, but my pride got the better of me. There have been many times when I wondered why I had to walk out, why hadn't I gone back, would things have been different if I had?

Many of those times came over that year when I was dating Frasier and yet still around Sam numerous hours of the day. When Frasier asked me to go to Europe with him, I accepted. I'm still not sure why. I know I had myself convinced that I was over Sam, it had been more than a year, after all, and that I loved Frasier. But I should've known that deep in my heart I knew going to Europe with Frasier was the wrong choice. But I went anyway. Sam threw me a Bon Voyage party, and this time we both knew that I was leaving for good but it ended on good terms, with us as friends. It was at that very party that I realized I had been hiding my feelings for Sam and that they weren't gone at all. But somehow I forced myself out that door, once again. I had promised myself not to get into that whole Sam mess again, and I would not let my guard down this time. However, after the events that took place at my Bon Voyage party, I went to Europe with Sam on my mind. When Frasier proposed to me, I knew it was wrong. That's why I immediately went to call Sam. I told myself it was because I just wanted to share my news, but I knew it was because I desperately wanted him to stop me. All of a sudden I was at a point where I just wanted him to do something to get me back. If he didn't take that step, I may as well marry Frasier, because that meant Sam was never coming around.

Though he didn't stop me over the phone, I later found out that he took it a step further and came all the way to Italy to try and stop the wedding. However, he never found me because Frasier and I had moved the location of our wedding-- a move by myself when I thought Sam was still at Cheers. I called him from a pay phone and heard Hello, Sam Malone, float across the line. I had been so sure he was going to come after me. I was angry he wasn't coming to stop me and hung up abruptly. I'll never forget the day, months later, when I realized what had happened. I had returned to Cheers after leaving Frasier at the alter (we'll get back to that in a moment) and called in one morning to tell Sam I was going to be late. However, he himself had been running late and I got his answering machine. For a moment, I thought he had answered as I heard Hello, Sam Malone, again. But then I heard tricked you, I'm not here, leave a message follow it, and I realized that when I had called from Italy I had gotten his machine. Had I not been so upset and changed the location of our wedding, Sam would have found us. It's probably better that he didn't find us, however. I don't think Sam and Frasier would have had such a great friendship had he stolen me from Frasier at the altar. Instead, Frasier forever resented _me_. Everything finally became clear when I was at the altar with Frasier, and I did the only thing I could think to do-- get the hell out of there as fast as I could.

Leaving Frasier and being away from Sam seemed the best. I spent time going across Europe, and when I returned to Massachusetts I began searching for a job. I never even thought of returning to Cheers or to Sam. I had hoped that maybe this time I could get over him. I had realized I didn't love Frasier, at the most unfortunate of times, but at the time I also still believed that Sam had had no intention of coming after me and figured that if he wasn't going to fight for me, there was no point in going back to him. So I eventually found a job at an abbey, working in the kitchen, cleaning, doing all sorts of things to that effect. It wasn't ideal, but then again, neither was working as a waitress in a bar.

When Sam showed up at the abbey, I was shocked. I knew it wasn't a coincidence, of course, since there would be no reason for Sam to be in an abbey. He wasn't even allowed to be there, he was sneaking in, for what? The only possible reason could be to see me. I remember the surprise when he showed up there. It had been months since I had last seen him, months since our last phone call when I told him I was marrying Frasier, and I knew that he had to have just figured out my whereabouts. The fact that he was sneaking into an abbey to see me, yet he was happily content to let me marry another man confused me. But it had been so long that I was no longer angry at him, I was just glad to see him. I was confused as to why he was trying to get me to come back to Cheers all of a sudden. I turned down his offer, as kind as it was. It was then, as we said goodbye for what seemed to be the 100th time since we met, that he informed me that he _had_ come to Italy to stop the wedding. Suddenly I was confused. I had an overwhelming desire to leave the abbey and go back to Cheers. Why? He had admitted he no longer felt anything about me other than the concern of a friend. Carla wasn't exactly fond of me, I wasn't a great waitress, and if I wanted to go back so badly it could only be because of Sam-- which was begging for disaster. And yet, I ended up back at the bar.

Things between Sam and I were immediately different than they had been, most likely because the obstacle named Frasier was gone. It was suddenly like the year before we had begun dating-- flirtation was abound, and we were getting along like good friends. After awhile, my guard fell again, several times, as did his. We'd almost end up back together, or in each other's arms, but something would stop us. It wasn't until another woman got him that I realized I wanted him. It wasn't the fact that another woman just _had_ him, he had women left and right at all time in the years we weren't together, but it was the fact that he actually _cared_ about this woman, and became serious with her. The only other time this had happened to him was with me. I realized that I had always taken for granted the fact that Sam would be there for me to go back to when and if I wanted to, and suddenly he wasn't, he had _someone else._

I strongly disliked Janet. I'll admit part of my dislike was because Janet had Sam and I didn't. Okay, that was probably _most_ of my problem with her. That and the fact that she wanted Sam to fire me once she found out we had dated. And the fact that Sam agreed to it so easily. That scared me-- wasn't I supposed to be the only one that had that kind of influence over Sam? Wasn't he supposed to always look out for _me_ at all costs? The tables suddenly being turned did not please me. To Sam's credit, I heard the whole exchange between him and Janet when she asked him to fire me and I know he was thinking it was best for me to have a chance to work somewhere other than in a bar, but still, I didn't like the power she had over him at all. Especially when that power was being used to tear him from me.

Long story short, I ended up leaving Cheers again. This time, the parting of ways was much like the turmoil of our breakup. I left angry and after an argument. So I never expected him to call and propose to me over the phone. Of course I thought it was a joke at first. But he was serious. And suddenly I knew that it was time to let my guard down and go for us, again. I still had no guarantee that we would work any better than we had the first time, but I realized I would never know if I didn't take the chance. Though I wanted to be proposed to again, in a more romantic way, I knew I was going to say yes.

The proposal he set up _was_ very romantic, and still to this day do I kick myself for saying no. He mentioned Janet's name, and suddenly I was wondering if he really wanted to marry _me_ or he just wanted to marry _someone_. Was he just coming to me to get over her? It sounded ridiculous to him, apparently, but I knew all too well it was possible after my relationship with Frasier after I broke-up with Sam. In a moment of doubt I uttered and I would regret it for months to come. I often wished I had just accepted over the telephone and avoided the whole second proposal and chance to say no in the first place, no matter how romantic of a setting I turned poor Sam down in.

After thinking for awhile, I realized that saying no was a mistake-- of course Sam was right. After everything we'd been through, of course I wasn't his second choice. I told him I wanted to marry him, but his pride was so bruised that he wouldn't hear of it. Suddenly I wasn't myself-- I knew what I wanted now, and I knew I had been so close to it. I spent months trying to convince Sam to propose to me again, promising a yes. Unfortunately when he finally did propose again, a no came out of my mouth. I really didn't think he meant it, I had been bothering him to propose again, and at the time I had been crying. If he had wanted to propose again, he would have, on his own. I didn't want to _force_ him to marry me, that was hardly ideal. He lost it, and got mad at me, understandably. Though I know he would never have laid a hand on me or done anything to purposely hurt me, we ended up in a court of law, all my doing as I was charging him with assault and battery for injuries I made up-- probably not the wisest idea-- where we eventually ended up engaged.

Things were finally clear for me, and for Sam, too, I believe. I remember when we found and bought our house. That was the first time that I felt that we were working on the level we should be. We were both excited about the step we were taking, we both wanted it. And when I got upset and felt that I couldn't live in the house because its soul belonged to its previous owners, Sam's reaction of talking to me, calmly, and trying to convince me I was overreacting was caring and sweet. It was then that I knew we were on the same page. Suddenly Sam and I didn't seem so far apart. He seemed to show his feelings more often, and I seemed to be more mellow.

And we both knew then that everything we went through had happened for a reason. Because we never would have grown and gotten to the point of making our relationship work without all the ups _and_ downs.

I once told a judge that our relationship was a bit stormy. It was. But that really _was_ part of it's excitement. I remember at the time of all the fights and breakups and crying that I hardly felt it was exciting, but looking back on it it's apparent that only a relationship with a great deal of passion could elicit such emotions and yet survive what Sam and I went through.


	2. Sam Malone

**Dinner's Ready, Honey**

Part 2  
Sam Malone, The Greatest Relief Pitcher Baseball Ever Saw

**Okay. This part is Sam's POV on his whole relationship with Diane. I've decided that I Do, Adieu did happen, but as you'll see in one of the chapters containing stories, they still ended up married, that parting was just one last bump in the road. So here's Sam's POV, the actual stories will be coming next chapter. Those may take me awhile, especially once I go back to school (winter break now!) but hopefully they all will come eventually.**

The quote about Sam that is the title of this part was from, Manager Coach, I think. And I forgot to mention in the last part, but the quote about Diane that is the title is, of course, from Show Down, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Not mine. :)

Diane Chambers. God, I never would have thought that one name could have elicited so many different emotions in one person's life. Anger, resentment, annoyance, desire, happiness, and those crazy feelings of love.

At first glance she's absolutely 100 unlike me. On paper. If you compare us personality wise, the gap lessens significantly. I guess that's why at first we seemed to repel and dislike each other. We only had a vague idea of what the other was like. Once we started to realize that our personalities were the same in some ways, we started dancing around the subject of a relationship, a dance we did for a long time, in many different ways.

You may laugh when hearing that our personalities are the same. I would have, too, early on. So would she. It took us a long, long time to realize that we were too much alike for our own good. We constantly blamed the failure of our relationship attempts on our differences, when in reality it was our similarities that screwed us up. We were both too stubborn. If only one of us had been stubborn things may have worked out easier. When we got into an argument neither of us would admit we were wrong and let it go, which drug simple arguments out into long fights. How many couples do you know argue over who left who? That's what we did. We both had to come out on top, both of us felt we had to be the one to leave the other. And not only once, at least three times did we argue over who left who, who broke up with who. Once we got into an argument over some stupid fortune she got and we each wanted to be the one to break up with the other. In the end, we stayed together. When we actually did breakup, the topic of who left who became an issue. And years later, when we had been through a million goodbyes and hellos, we argued over why Diane was leaving Cheers-- had she quit, or was she fired?

Of course, that's hours of marriage counseling talking. At one point when we were engaged Diane had begged me to talk to a noted marriage counselor, but I didn't have my heart in it, being that we weren't even married, let alone in trouble yet. Somehow I ended up going along with it, and the whole experience caused more trouble than it was worth as the marriage counselor told us we were a total mismatch. After that, Diane and I agreed to leave things in our own hands, until we needed help.

But after almost losing her again, not because of a fight, but because of me wanting her to go have a chance to achieve her dream, we decided that we wanted to be sure things would work. We acknowledged that we weren't in trouble, that we were just trying to prevent trouble in the future. I guess now we'll never know if it's our state of mind or the counseling that's helped us, but something has.

I'll never be able to explain what drew me to Diane. Maybe because she was so much different from all the other woman that I could go after and easily get, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that at first she would have nothing to do with me, which was not something I was used to. But it wasn't just physical attraction. At first, it was. Then there was a point in my quest to get Diane that I realized I wanted her for more than one reason. And it killed me, because I didn't know what it was. She could easily irritate me, she knew how to push my buttons, she drove me crazy, and yet, I had to have her. I think what impressed me about Diane first was her courage to stand up against Carla. When Carla takes a dislike to someone, she's merciless, as poor Cliff will probably tell you. Cliff sat in the bar, day after day, sitting there taking Carla's jabs. And he was a man. Diane came in, Carla took hits at her, and Diane sent them right back and held her own with Carla.

I think what drew me to Diane after our relationship started was simply the effect she had on me. I found myself uttering unheard of phrases such as I love you, without thinking, doing things I never would have done to make her happy, going to art exhibits and odd museums, and turning down nights of babe hunting. I had been married once before, but that had been a disaster. The whole marriage was rushed into, a mistake some may say, and ended abruptly not much later. When I think back to that whole relationship with Debra, I don't know what she was thinking, marrying me-- we didn't have anything extremely special. I don't think that I even actually _said_ that I loved her in so many words. It was implied, and I thought I did love her, but I don't think the actual three words ever came out of my mouth in that form. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to say them to Diane-- I had never actually said them, and never actually meant them with the intensity they came with for Diane.

When she left me, and yes, I will admit that _she_ left _me_ for now, the first time I soon found myself drinking again. I had been sober for five years by that point, following a bout with alcoholism. I had had moments, like the time when I had lost the bottle cap off the last beer I drank, where I wanted to drown my sorrows in a drink. But I always managed to hold out. So it speaks volumes that I went back to drinking when Diane left. Though I refused to admit it at the time, my drinking was all because of the failure of our relationship. It had nothing to do with her end of the relationship, really, but mostly me kicking myself for not going after her when she walked out of the bar. I had started to go after her, I really had, before I heard a voice in my head telling me that Sam Malone didn't chase after one specific woman. So I stopped myself. Then the depression set in. Angry that I had caused my own depression by not going after her, and feeling guilty for feeling depressed anyway-- Sam Malone does not need one woman-- I went back to drinking, hoping to drown my sorrows and cover up the fact that I was hurting. At the time I thought it was better to be a drunk than heartbroken. However, I don't think I was fooling anyone. Okay, I know, now, in retrospect, that I wasn't fooling anyone.

She came back when she found out that I was drinking again, and somehow Coach talked me into giving her her job back. I'm pretty sure he played us all and talked Diane into taking the job back and Frasier into being okay with her working with me again, as well, but I guess it worked out in the end. Having her around again was almost like a relief, I could get over her now when I realized how irritating she was. I kept my feelings about Diane hidden pretty well, if I do say so myself. Though she was doing the same thing, I'm sure. Frasier was in the picture now, he was her new love interest, and I didn't intend on breaking that up. Though when the chance arrived, I _would_ screw poor Fras over for Diane. I almost took her from him the night after her Bon Voyage party, and then I went off to Italy to steal her from him at the altar. Although I never found them in Italy, Frasier apparently didn't like the fact that emotionally she was always mine, and came after me with a gun. It's ironic, now, being that we've become great friends. But I never did actually take her from him, she left him on her own. Though emotionally I suppose he saw me responsible for her leaving him, it wasn't really my fault-- she had been mine before he was even in the picture. The decision to fly to Italy to stop their wedding took me by surprise. But it was then that I realized that no matter how hard I tried I could never actually get rid of the feelings I had for Diane.

For another year after I got her to return to Cheers I went on hiding my feelings and screwing things up when they were looking good. There was that time I declared my feelings for her when I thought we were going to die in a plummeting plane. There was the time I admitted the truth to her, that Frasier had organized the whole night at the Opera, not me, somehow costing me the night with her because, as she put it, we were _too close_ to have sex then. Then the next day I screwed that closeness up by going out with someone else. And then there was Janet. I'm still not sure what I was thinking when I started dating her. I had come so close to getting back together with Diane so many times maybe I just thought it would never actually happen, or if it did, it would end like it had before. I liked Janet, I really did, but she paled in comparison to Diane. I was completely oblivious to the resentment and jealousy Diane was feeling when I was with Janet. I had once again talked myself into believing that I had no feelings for Diane, though apparently I didn't have Janet fooled, because she cited my feelings for Diane as one of the reasons she was breaking up with me. It became apparent to me that Diane was slowly going insane when she showed up at Janet's press conference with a squirt gun, asking us questions about our relationship during the conference so that the press would follow her lead and freak me out.

It was when Janet walked out on me and I didn't feel that painstaking desire to return to drinking or to run after her that I knew I had let the right woman, as Carla had put it, get away. Something possessed me to grab the phone and propose to Diane right then. I knew that even though we seemed to butt heads 65 of the time, there would never be another woman who would get to me the way she did. She wanted to be asked more romantically, which I should have figured. So I asked her. Romantically. Then she turned me down.

I honestly couldn't figure that one out for the longest time. She had wanted to be proposed to more romantically, she had said she was planning on saying yes, so why on Earth did she tell me no? I was hurt after that. Sam Malone does not propose to women often. He does not expose that sensitive side of himself. Especially if he's going to get rejected. It was partially my embarrassment and partially the fact that I had wanted to marry her and she said no, the hurt, that made me refuse to propose again. She was constantly after me to propose again, telling me I was hurting myself as well as her, but I didn't care. As long as she finally got to see what it was like on my end. I don't know why I didn't just make things easy on us both and propose again. We both knew I would eventually. Then when I finally blurted out a proposal, she said no, again. It took taking me to court to get us engaged. Something to tell the grand kids, for sure.

I hated that she could always get her way. She could buy a house I didn't want and get me to love it. She could beg me to propose again and I would. She could get me to dress up in a Santa suit in mid May to throw Christmas for the previous owners of our house. She wanted to name our son Emil, she probably would have gotten her way then, too, had she not changed her mind about the name. The one time I got my way was our honeymoon destination-- she wanted Tibet and I wanted Disney World. Somehow I won out. Then we ended up never going on that honeymoon because we had had a parting of the ways again before we finally got married for good. But at the same time, the fact that she had this spell over me was what drew me to her.

I told you I couldn't explain it. She's made my life an insane mess. And for some reason, that's why I love her.

But I do know one thing; I _do_ love her. As hard as I tried to fight it, as many times as I tried to deny it, it's true, I do love her. I've never had such strong feelings for anyone before. Only her. Even if those feelings were of irritation or jealousy or love, they were always strong.

Diane Chambers, ladies and gentlemen. The one person who could, somehow, win her way to Sam Malone's heart.


	3. Fate Has a Way

Dinner's Ready, Honey__

I keep wanting to stress that I know this feels a bit out of character for Sam and Diane. Once I get them back together, I hope they'll be more Sam and Diane-ish lol. See the end for more thoughts on all that. ;) But I know I like reading fanfiction where they're finally happy and together, so that's what I'm writing. I'm like, afraid people are going to feel this is so out of character, because I can't tell myself. lol.****

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

xxxxxxxxxx  
_  
_It had been only one month since she'd left Boston. Only one month since she ended the engagement she fought so hard to get. Somehow, it seemed like longer. Probably because some days she still wasn't sure she had actually left, maybe this was all a dream or something. The book wasn't going so well. She had five more months before she was supposed to return to Boston and Cheers, but she had already started to feel that wasn't going to happen. Now that she had come this far, even if this book deal didn't go through, she had to accomplish something before she went back. She couldn't go back having done nothing.

But those were her thoughts _before._

After leaving Sam, basically, at the alter, like she had done with Frasier and Sumner had done to her, she left, questioning her decision. Her will to be a published writer made her mind speak without talking to her heart. She knew if she had been thinking completely clearly, she probably wouldn't have left. She had been torn. Either opportunity was a risk. Leave her fiancé to write a book that could fail, or give up the book offer to start a marriage that could fail. Neither option was fool proof.

After a week or two of being in Maine, the constant headaches and complete exhaustion started. She chalked this up to regretting her decision and being miserable. After all, it _was_ awfully lonely in Maine. But everyday when she woke up, she couldn't help but thinkHow did you just leave him after everything. She had fought so hard to get him to propose to her again, and he did, and she left. It seemed ironic, really.

However, once the constant sickness came, she couldn't claim it was only the flu after more than a week of this mysterious flu that seemed to appear only before noon. The morning sickness, paired with the exhaustion and the headaches, and the occasional dizziness she felt told her it was something else.

And now, she stood leaning against the counter in Sumner's cabin holding a pregnancy test with a result glaring at her.

Positive, huh she said aloud to no one in particular. Perhaps she was talking to her newly discovered child. Boy, Sam, did we do it this time she added with a sigh. She didn't know what to do now. She had to tell him, she had to go back to Boston, didn't she? The idea of staying in Maine and not telling him briefly flashed through her mind before she realized she could never do that. She couldn't do that to Sam, or the baby.

The baby. Oh my God, she had a baby.

xxxxx

You miss her, don't you Sam Woody asked out of nowhere as Sam stood behind the bar, staring out into space with his chin propped on his hand. Carla and Norm inhaled and looked towards Woody and Sam with huge eyes. It had become an unspoken agreement around Cheers that no one was to mention Diane, especially to Sam (or Carla, for that matter. And Frasier still didn't react too well to her name either).

Sam asked, breaking out of his trance and turning to look towards Woody.

You miss her, don't you Woody repeated, obviously oblivious to the warning glances everyone was shooting him. Remembering how Sam had reacted to the mention of Diane's name after he returned from Italy without finding her, they had decided her name was a dangerous topic once again. Woody, of course, hadn't been around to witness the ramifications of the mention of her name back then.

Sam sighed and stopped leaning against his chin. I do he said. Everyone looked around at each other cautiously, wondering if there really wasn't going to be an angry outburst. I feel like I shouldn't, I mean, I don't know. I'm Sam, she's Diane, once she's gone I'm supposed to remember that I hated' her and be glad I got myself out of that one. But it's just not working this time he admitted.

Well, she's left before, Sam. She always comes back.She's not coming back this time, Woody he said. I know it. It's not like when we broke up and she came back because I was drinking, she knew I was in trouble. After she almost married Frasier she only came back because I hunted her down and asked her to. And then after she quit that last time, she only came back because I proposed. There's no driving force to bring her back this time.All you have to do is hunt her down again. Or propose again Woody stated.

I can't this time. _I_ let her go this time, I can't bring her back. We parted on good terms this time, not badwe'll make up later' terms. She's gone.Never say never Woody advised before leaving Sam to tend to a customer at the other end of the bar.

Okay, look Sam said moving across from where Frasier was sitting. She broke your heart too. How do you get over this damn womanShe made fools of us both, Sam Frasier said through gritted teeth.

Okay, obviously you aren't over her after all Sam said, putting a napkin down near Frasier's newly refilled beer and standing up from his position leaning on the bar. He bumped into Carla who was coming behind the bar to fill her orders. Oh, shut up he told her before going into his office. Carla gave Frasier, Cliff and Norm a questioning glance.

What did _I_ do she wondered with sarcasm.

You hated Diane Frasier stated. He's going mad, I've never seen him like this before.He sure is irritable Norm agreed. Anything that reminds him of Diane sets him off. Carla included, apparently.I'll tell you, he better get over this _soon_. It's bad enough we had to deal with _her_ here for five years, let alone this new heartbroken Sammy.Oh, cut him some slack, Carla Norm said. He obviously loves her. Have you _ever_ seen him like this beforeNo, and I have to say, I don't care for it now she replied as she filled glasses with beer. Why her? Why does he love _her_ Carla wondered, practically spitting out the word Why does anyone love anyone Frasier asked. Sam and Diane had a complex relationship. They were so opposite on the outside that they knew they should hate each other, but they didn't. To mask the fact that they loved each other they piled on the insults and hatred. When they finally both let their guard down and fell for each other things never worked out like they should because in fact, they were not opposite, they were very much, too much, alike.Sam and Diane, alike Cliff asked with a laugh.

Sure. They're both extremely stubborn, hence the constant fights. They're both extremely intelligent, but Diane in a book smart way and Sam in a street smart way. Not to mention they're both a little wacky.You think he's going to get over this Carla asked, crinkling her nose.

Hard to say Norm saidit's not like we can compare it to his previous heartbreaks.I don't think she really wanted to go Woody said, joining in the conversation from behind Carla.

What are you talking about Carla asked. The walking brain has been waiting for something like this forever.Yeah, but I don't think she wanted it at the expense of Sam Woody added.

Then why'd she _go_, Mr. Smart Guy Carla asked.

It sounded good on paper Woody said. Everyone was telling her she had to take the opportunity, her brain was telling her to take it, so she did. She ignored what her heart was telling her. I tell you, I saw it on her face when they stopped the wedding. I know these things. Back in Hanover this was the only type of entertainment we had, watching people suffer from broken hearts.How fun Frasier mused, taking a sip of his beer.

Yeah, I sure miss it Woody agreed. I've yet to see one heartbreak here in Boston.Uh, Woody Cliff asked. What about SamI don't think he's seen one heartbreak either, Mr. Clavin.

Everyone sighed and went back to work.

xxxxx

I'm selling the bar Sam announced out of nowhere. He had stepped out of his office and blurted it out. The bar went silent for a moment before Carla laughed nervously.

Good one, Sam she said with a laugh.

I'm not joking, Carla he said. I've already looked into it. There's this corporation, The Lillian Corporation, I can sell it to them, they'll just take over. And they'll keep Woody and Carla.Wait, wait, wait Carla saidyou're serious Sam nodded. I can't work here anymore. Everything reminds me of her. I have to sell this place, get out of here, do something else. Change of scenery will be good for me.Sam, I know you're hurting Carla saidbut please, think about this. You want to _sell _CheersI don't want to, I'd love to hang on to this place forever he explained. But it's just too hard right now. Norm jumped in. You can't sell the bar. What about usThe bar is still going to be here, Carla and Woody will still be here- so long as they're up to the new manager's standards, so Carla, watch the attitude for a while- it's only me that will be gone.Sam, please, just take some time to think about this Carla exclaimed. You don't want to regret this later. Where are you going to go, anywayI was thinking of sailing. Around the world. Use the money I get for the bar he said, a hint of sadness in his voiceand buy a boat and take her around the world.

Carla sighed and slammed her tray down. Fine, it is your bar. I'm taking the afternoon off she said, untying her apron and going out the door.

Everyone was quiet for a moment after Carla left.

When she comes back someone tell her that that's exactly the kind of thing she can't do once I'm gone if she wants to keep her job Sam said, then went back into his office.

xxxxx

I'm leaving Diane told Sumner. He had stopped by his cabin, something she had a hunch he was planning on doing often while she was there, to check up on her.

Going out for the night he asked.

No, Sumner, I'm leaving. I'm leaving Maine. I'm going back to Boston.What? Nonsense! Diane, your book is coming along so well

She shook her head. No, Sumner, it's not, and we both know it. And that's not the point.So please enlighten me as to what is the pointSome things are more important, Sumner she said. This book is not everything. In fact, right now it's the last thing I'm worried about. I shouldn't have ever come here.Diane, I know you're still a little shaken up about leaving Sam. It happened fast. But you will feel better in a few weeks, just give it time, andYou don't get it, do you she asked him, irritated.

Apparently not. I know that you have a terrific opportunity at your fingertips, and you're about to throw it away. Don't do this, Diane.I already threw my opportunity away, Sumner she yelled. It's obvious you don't understand that! And that's one thing for me to live with, but now something else has come up, and I have to go back.What could be so pressing that you can't wait six months

She laughed at the irony. Believe me, there's something. And I don't feel that it's any of your business at this time she said, picking up papers off the table and gathering them together.

He's no good for you Sumner told her solemnly. He's changed you. You're turning into one of those women who will drop anything and go running to a man who's placed a spell on her. Diane stopped gathering papers but didn't turn to face Sumner. She stood with her back to him in silence.

I'm going back, and it's none of your business why or to whom I'm going back to.You're brilliant, Diane. You could take the world by surprise. Novels, poetry, short stories, you could do it all. she stated, finally turning around to face him. I want to go back. And even if I didn't want to, I _have_ to at this time.You don't _have_ to do anything, Diane. Don't make a mistake.Morally speaking, yes, Sumner, I have to.Are you pregnant he asked suddenly. Diane spun around and looked up at him in surprise- how could he have possibly known?

What? Why would youWhy else would you _have_ to go back? Why else have you been feeling sick and been so overly emotional? You're no good at keeping secrets, Diane.All right, fine. Maybe I am. So now you can clearly see why I must go back to Boston.You still don't have to. A baby is a wonderful thing! A baby shouldn't defer you from your dreams. You can stay here. My cabin can easily become your home.

She shook her head. I can't just stay here! Sam has to know, this is his _child_. Not to mention I can't just tear my child from his or her father. Sumner said hesitantly. I made a mistake letting you go years ago. I never should have done it! You know my feelings on that subject. You can stay here, we can get married! I'll be here for you and your baby.

She frowned at him in disbelief. Are you telling me to stay here and never tell Sam about his childWhat's the difference if Sam knows or not? The same inevitable ending is going to come your way. I've only met Sam a handful of times, but I don't think children are in his plan.This is insane! Sumner, I know you regret letting me go. But that was _years_ ago, and it _was_ for the best.You and I belong together, Diane. We're a perfect match! I don't know how you found Sam, but you two don't match at all.I'll tell you how I found him Diane said, calmly. You took me _right_ to him. You took me right in that bar, right to Sam, and _abandoned_ me there. With him. Not only that, but I _do_ believe you told him to keep an eye on me. Well, he has. Now you have to live with the consequences of your action.

Sumner sighed. I wish you would reconsider us.

She shook her head. We don't work.And you and Sam do Sumner asked, holding back a laugh.

She sighed and shook her head. I _know_ you and I don't work, so I'm taking the chance on Sam. The difference between you and me and Sam and me is that I want to make Sam and me work. Thank God for this baby, because otherwise who knows if I would've gotten the push I needed to go back. I don't care to make us work, Sumner. We ended a long, long time ago, possibly before you abandoned me in a bar with total strangers. I admit, I thought I loved you. Had you not abandoned me on our wedding night, we probably would be married now. But then I got into the whirlwind that is Sam and I realized that just being alike doesn't mean love.Leaving you then is the one thing in my life I regret. Just like if you leave now you'll regret this. She picked up the suitcase she had already packed earlier in the day and headed to the door.

And just like if I don't go back to Sam I'll always regret leaving _him_.Just tell me he said suddenly. Why Sam? What is so great about that man? He's not like you! He hurts you. Why would you choose him over me

Diane looked down at the ground and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. I ask myself the same question. The answer soon became obvious. I _love_ him.I can't believe you honestly think you're in love with this man. He's nothing like you, you have nothing in common! He owns a bar for heaven's sake. He's never going to be ready for a family. He can never give you what you need. He's no good for you. He's uneducated and self-absorbed.

Diane nodded as if she was taking in Sumner's points. Thank you Sumner she said suddenly. Your points have made my choice clear.I knew I would get through to you Diane Sumner exclaimed. Diane nodded, then reached for the doorknob. she said before leaving and pulling the door closed behind her, leaving a dumbfounded Sumner standing in the middle of his cabin.

xxxxx

What do you think Sam asked Frasier. The bar was quiet. Carla was in the back room serving her customers and Woody was lost in his own world while drying glasses. Do I sell this place

Frasier shrugged. Ultimately it's your decision. But I think you're substituting the bar for Diane. You're hurt that she left you, and by getting rid of the bar you feel you're getting the last word and getting rid of her.

Sam sighed. I don't _want_ to sell this place. I mean, I bought the bar when I was still drinking. It's been with me through some tough times.And if you stay here, you'll get through this tough time with the bar, too.

Sam nodded, taking in Frasier's advice. I don't know though, man. I just feel like I need to get out of here. I need a change! I mean, here I was all set to get married and settle down, and now that that's not happening it's like I want some other type of change to fill the void.Only you know what's best for you, Sam. If you feel the need to leave, you should. Don't stay because others want you to stay.

He sighed. I've got to. I've got to do it he decided. I'm going to go call that corporation and tell them I'm doing it Sam said, heading to his office. You have to move on from everything sooner or later, right he asked before going into his office.

He's really gonna go through with this, huh Cliff stated.

I can't believe he's really gonna sell the place Woody said.

Me either Norm said. This really stinks. Norm paused, looking at Woody. Another beerSure thing, Mr. Peterson.Where's Sam Carla asked as she walked back into the room.

He's on the phone telling that corporation he's going to sell the bar Norm told her.

Oh man! You mean he's really going to go through with this she asked in disbelief. I have to stop him she said, running toward his office.

Carla, Carla Frasier stopped her. If this is what he wants to do, you have to let him.

Carla sighed, looking at Frasier. You really think so she frowned. I still say this blows she added, flopping down into a chair at an empty table.

Hey, hey, great news Sam exclaimed, exiting his office. This baby is as good as sold. I just have to go down and sign some papers! Then it's boat shopping for Sammy here.Sammy, just tell me Carla saidare you _sure_Look, I know you don't want me to do this, Carla, but I'm sure. I feel so much better now, knowing this is no longer my responsibility.He's right, Carla, look at how his demeanor changed since he made that phone call Frasier pointed out.

Yeah, alright Carla said with a resigned sigh. If you're happy.Boy, am I Sam said, practically skipping out the door.

Hey, at least I'm not losing a job, right Carla said.

Let's just hope whoever takes over this place is just as good as Sammy Norm said with a sigh, taking a sip of his beer.

Why'd he do this Carla groaned. All because of _Diane_ she whined. I never did like that woman.Me either Frasier growled.

You almost _married_ her Norm pointed out.

But I didn't, did I he asked with resentment. No, no, she wouldn't allow that to happen, GOD FORBID.Well, let's just enjoy the last few hours of being under Sam's rule before some old hag takes over Carla shuddered, thinking of it.

Hello everyone a timid voice called out from the steps. Carla froze. Frasier froze. Norm, Woody, and Cliff looked towards the door in surprise.

Norm finally asked.

she said with a nod. How are youUh, good, good, I'm good he told her, confused.

Uh, Diane Cliff said. Didn't you, uh, leave there? What are you doing back hereIt's a long story, Clifford she said with a roll of her eyes. But I've come back.Back as in back _back_ Frasier asked. Diane nodded. Good heavens, this is ironic he said as he thought of Sam, about to sign his bar away because Diane had left him.

Carla picked up on Frasier's thought. Oh, God! Someone has to stop Sam she whispered to Norm and Cliff.

Ms. Chambers, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you back Woody asked. Because if you've come back for Sam then I think that you need to stop him from making a huge mistake.

Diane looked at Woody with confusion. What do you mean, Woody? He's not hereNo, Diane. You see, the man's been miserable since you left him. Much like I was after you left _me_. But I'm over that now Frasier said, his voiced laced with resentment.

Look, Sam's been so broken-hearted Carla said, trying not to gagthat he got the idea he needs to sell the bar and sail around the world to get over you. He just went down to sign the bar away. Diane asked, unsure if they were tricking her or being honest. Stop pulling my leg. Where's SamHonest to GOD, Diane Carla said. That's where he is, that's what he's doing.What? I have to stop him she exclaimed. Where is he

The gang looked at each other, unsure.

Uhhh, Lillian Corporation Norm asked.

Frasier nodded. Yes, yes! That's it.Well where on Earth is that Diane asked. Everyone shrugged again and Woody pulled out a phonebook.

Here Ms. Chambers he said, flipping it open to the L' section. She grabbed it and looked for the address then bolted out the door.

For once I was glad to see her Carla noted.

xxxxx

Okay, Mr. Malone, here are the papers you'll need to sign. We just need your signature on all the lines with x's next to them, then the bar is ours and a check is yours.

Sam nodded, picking up a pen and pulling the papers toward him. He hesitated, having a moment of doubt. This was his bar he was about to sell. Was he doing the right thing? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and signed his name on the first page then flipped it to page two where he signed his name again. _It's for the best_, he reminded himself.

xxxxx

I need to see Sam Malone Diane told the receptionist, out of breath.

Sorry, Ma'am, we don't have a Sam Malone working here the receptionist told her.

No, no, he doesn't work here, he's a client! He's seeing someone about selling his bar to your company. I have to see him.Sorry, Ma'am the receptionist told her againI can't send you in. Mr. Malone should be out shortly, you can see him then.I need to see him _now_ Diane told her. _Before_ he sells his bar! I have to _stop_ him from selling his bar.I can't possibly send you in under those circumstances the receptionist explained. That could possibly cost us a business deal.Oh, I don' t have time for this Diane stated, going past the receptionist and into the only office with a closed door.

You can't go in there the receptionist yelled. Excuse me she said, following after her, just like a scene from a movie or tv show. Diane paid no attention to her and burst into the room.

Sam are you crazy Diane exclaimed, causing him to spin around and drop his pen.

Sorry, Sir the receptionist said. I tried to stop her.It's alright, Lisa the man said, nodding towards the receptionist but obviously not pleased. Lisa slunk out of the room.

Sam asked, rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing things. He turned to the only other person in the room. Hey, do you see a blonde woman standing there or is it only meOh, she's there he told Sam.

Don't do this, Sam Diane told him. Why would you sell the barLet's start at the top of list of questions people in this room might _possibly_ have Sam decided. What are you doing hereObviously I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake

He shook his head in disbelief. Diane, seriously.

She sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at Sam. What do you think I'm doing hereYou were only gone about a month he noted.

And that was too long, anyway, Sam she said with a sigh. I never should have left in the first place.

Sam looked to the man who was standing in the room watching the events unfold before him. Uh, sorry about this, but do you think we could have a minute aloneOf course, Mr. Malone the man said. I'll be right outside. With that he walked out the door and closed it softly behind him, leaving Sam and Diane to look at each other.

Are you trying to say you're back as in, you've given up on the book and you've come back to be with me

She nodded slowly. Yes. But Sam, I know that by leaving I could have ruined everything that we ever hadOh come on he interrupted with a laugh. I don't think it's physically possible to ruin everything we've ever had.

She laughed softly, then smiled. I was hoping so. Look, Sam, my leaving was the stupidest thing I ever did. Everyone was telling me I had to go, had to take the chance. My brain was so conditioned to if you ever have a chance to become a writer, take it' that it just took over without thinking. My heart, which was protesting wildly, never had a chance to get a word in edgewise.

Sam nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. I still think you needed to take that shot.I did, Sam she said. I took it. I left you to go write a book. And you know what? I realized it wasn't worth it. So I'm back. And now I can never regret my decision not to write that book because I now I know it's not what I really wanted.

He shook his head in disbelief. This is really what you want he asked. You, bright, educated, talented you wants, above all else, to spend your life with, not just any man, but _me_, your total oppositeDon't you see, Sam she asked. We're going to be together. One way or another, fate wants it that way. Look at everything we've been through in only five years. Every time we have a parting of the ways we end up doing _this_ again. No matter what we say or what we do, how much we hurt each other or resent each other, we end up like _this_ again. Who do we think we are to go against fate? That's what we've been doing.

He smiled and held his arms out for her. She smiled back and slowly stepped into his arms that quickly wrapped around her and pulled her in for a hug.

I really didn't think you were coming back. Ever.

She sighed and smiled at him reassuringly. I know you thought that. Everything seemed so perfect right at that moment, but she knew she had to tell him something else. she said tentatively, pulling away from the embrace. There's kind of a catch.

He looked at her warily. A catch to you coming back she nodded. I don't think I like the sound of that.

She took a deep breath and then decided to just say it, get it over with. Sam, I'm pregnant.

The look of shock on his face indicated clearly that he was not expecting that, of all things, to come out of her mouth.

he said, stunned. he repeated again, this time sounding more afraid. he said one last time, this time with a hint of disappointment. Diane immediately realized what he was thinking and jumped in again.

No, no, no, Sam she took his hands and looked up at himthe baby is _yours_. he said, again, this time with relief. he said, repeating the only word he apparently knew, this time sounding nervous. he said, once more, this time with realization. _That's_ why you came back, isn't itWell, partially she agreed.

If you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't have come back, would you he stated.

She shook her head. I don't know! Probably not. But maybe I would have. I was miserable away from you. But you know me, I'm stubborn she admittedand had I not found out about the baby then I probably would have pushed myself to stay.This is just great Sam mumbled. You come back because you had no choice.I did have a choice she declared. I could've stayed and finished writing the book and still come back within the six month timeline! I could have stayed, forever, and never even told you about your child.That's not you, and you know it he told her. The only choice you had, being who you are, was to come back.Don't you see she told him. What I just said about fate wanting us together? Obviously it's true! It took something like this to push me to come back, to get me to realize that being _here_, with you, is the thing I want to most. This is where I want to be.

He studied her face for a moment. You're serious, aren't you she said quietlyI want to be here, with you and with, well... she trailed off, unsure of how he was feeling about the whole baby thing.

Our baby he asked. She nodded, then looked at his face for a sign of what he was feeling. She felt relief wash over her when he grinned at her.

I can't believe we got you pregnant he stated. How, uh, far along are you he asked, taking her hands in his and giving them a squeeze.

About eight weeks she told him in a whisper.

he said, still partially in shock. I never thought it would happen this way, you know he told her.

I know, I know, you thought you'd be married and in love and _trying_ to have a baby, rightNo, no, I thought it would be some girl who's last name or face I can't remember calling me up over the phone yelling.

Diane rolled her eyes good naturedly. So sorry to crush your dreams. Sam continued onWe may not be married and we may not have been trying, but, uh... Diane smiled at how some things never changed. She knew exactly what he wanted to say, and he still couldn't get it out. That, uh, other thing that you said there...What other thing she feigned obliviousness.

Don't do this to me, Diane he groaned.

You can say it she said. You can always say it when you don't mean to, you always feel it. You just can't say it when you want to. She paused and waited for him to say something. You know, it's okay to say it she added. I'm _going_ to say it back.We may not be married and we may not have been trying he stated again, and took a deep breathbut I _do_ love you.

She grinned at him when the words easily slipped out of his mouth. For a moment she had a thought of messing with him, but she knew now was not the time- at least, not if she ever wanted to hear those words out of his mouth again.

Oh, Sam she said, tears forming in her eyesI love you too she replied before moving in to kiss him. It felt as if they had been apart much longer than a month from the intensity of the kiss. Diane was horrified at the thought that she may have stayed away longer.

Sam, I she paused, tears in her eyes. I mean, I just want to know that this

He cut her off. It's going to work.But it never has before she said quietly.

We were stupid before he told her simply, kissing her on the forehead. And we didn't have a baby before.That's just what I mean she said. I don't want to screw up someone else with this.It's going to work he repeated. Diane was surprised at his certainty. Apparently the time apart had made him sure of their relationship. I'll do whatever you want, whatever it takes. I want it to work.

She smiled brightly. So do I she told himmore than anything.Look. We've always put a lot of energy into our relationship he said. She looked at him with a skeptic look. I mean, energy in terms of jealousy, anger, annoyance, resentment, into hiding our feelings and into making insults and comebacks to hit each other with he said. Now imagine we take all this energy and put it into making us work and supporting each other and being there for each other She nodded, smiling at him, basically agreeing with his statement. Sam continued. What choice to we have? This is what fate wants.

Diane grinned and returned to his arms, where he pulled her into another hug. I'm sorry for leaving she said quietly.

Don't be he told her. You had to take your shot, I wanted you to. He paused and kissed her on top of the head. But make no mistake, I'm never letting you go again.

She smiled. She paused then looked at him, a little surprised. And where did you come up with the whole energy thing

He smiled sheepishly. I've been talking to Frasier. A lot.

xxxxx

...and they're back together, yo. :D I don't know. I think I write them a bit out of character, I always want to write them more sappy/happy than on the show lol. But when I see some episodes, like the end of A House is Not a Home or the whole idea behind One Last Fling I think they have this side to them. My whole point is that once they finally figure things out, they're going to be more like this. Or something. Oh well lol, I guess even if a bit out of character (which is hard to judge in something sappy like this because they never got an emotional reunion on the show, we don't know what it would've been like) is better than no story at all, right! Right. :D I'm gonna hopefully have the chance to make them more in character once they're together again.

BTW, I debated long and hard about just getting them back together, or having her pregnant. I decided she needed something to push her back, because obviously she didn't come back on the actual show. So I thought it would help explain why all of a sudden in my story she would come back. Also, less writing, kill two birds with one stone. :P


End file.
